


Don't Look Down

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Highschool AU, POV of alphys, alphys also has selective mutism and social anxiety, alphys is a lesbian and so is undyne, and also bpd, and monsters and humans both live on surface together, really gay, you could say the war didnt happen i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphys is a socially anxious mess of a monster attending high school, the same high school of her huge crush, Undyne! Watch as Alphys pretty much fails at every aspect of her life, and still manages to capture the heart of the bigger gay nerd. This totally doesn't sound like something out of a yuri manga guys!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Look Down

The harsh, unpleasant chill of winter immediately left my body as I stepped into the confines of the school's warm hallways. Or rather, I wish it did. Would've felt nice, I bet. But today, Mettaton had seen me entering the school, and called out to me. Even after giving an indication that I had heard him, he continued to call my name, "Alphys, Alphys, dear!" So to avoid being followed and yelled at the entire way, I opted for just sitting down, on the freezing cold bench.

"Alphys! I'm so glad to see you, darling! You'll never believe the day I had yesterday. So there was this really rude-. Alphys, are you even listening?" he said, giving a little huff at the end. 

"Mhmm," I said, staring off into face, eyes on a blue trashcan near the doorway. "Yeah," I continued, eyes lazily looking up at him. I didn't know where to stare, since he was basically just a big screen, so I ended up looking away pretty quickly, hands sweating with anxiety.

"Yeah, okay, well it doesn't feel like it." What a baby. 

"Suh-sorry," I said, tripping over my words. I puffed my cheeks up real big, as if that would help me with my current drowsiness and constant anxiety.

"Whatever. I already forgot what I was saying. Well, it wasn't that important, so I forgive you. What's important is this! How's my new body looking?" he said, pointing at me dramatically. The phrasing of that sentence could not have been worse.

My heart lurched at the question. Oh, yeah. That. That was the reason I was even being spoken to at the moment. Of course. How could I forget? 

"Oh, umm. I-eht's going okay. Within a few months, I think I'll be nearly finished. A-after that, it's a few minor tuh-tweaks I need to make." My breath was getting shaky, and I knew why this topic got me so anxious. Mettaton's new body. Mettaton EX. The reason you're even talking to someone like me right now. 

 

My thinking was selfish, but I can't help but worry. Mettaton's new body, the first one, was the reason we even became friends. After completing that, I immediately got to work on his final body, one he would look and feel much more human in. Of course I was happy to help him, but once he got what he wanted, would he even stick around anymore? Would he even speak to me afterwards? I know the answer, and the truth hurts, because he wouldn't. He would stop by every once in a while to say hey, but eventually, all contact would stop. We won't even look at each other in the halls, and he'll never once think of weird Alphys ever again. I'll be forgotten and abandoned all over again, and it won't hurt any less than it did before.

"That's great, Alphys dear! I can't wait to-. Oh, hold on, I just got a hilarious text from the group chat!" He stared at his phone and smiled, texting a reply at the speed of sound.

He never noticed as I slipped by him and walked to my next class.

I shoved my hands in the front pockets of my sweater, savoring the soft, warm feeling it gave me. 

So lost in my thoughts, I didn't even notice my surroundings, or that I'd almost bumped into several people on the way. 

Wow, yet another thing on the long list of things Alphys has done wrong today.

Item one: breathing

I shook the intrusive, half-joking, self-depreciative thoughts out of my head and walked onward.

 

Since my day was already going really well, I was put in an even better mood upon entering art class and seeing that my painting had been completely trashed.

I'd worked really hard on that painting. It was a tribute to my two favorite characters from a manga I cherished. (Of course, I didn't draw it in an anime style, so my secret was safe.)

Also, it took me two weeks of procrastination, and about three nights of hard, rushed work. I was livid.

Seeing my hard work with blotches of ugly orange made my emotions stir wildly.

But at this point, I was tired and sluggish. I made a slightly disgruntled noise, and threw the crumpled trash where it belonged. 

I slumped over in a chair, at a table with three other monsters. One of them, another talented artist in a grade above me, patted me on the back. She didn't know what happened, but I'm sure they would have flipped had they known. That just.... really sucks. Even if you're like her, who can draw and paint at amazing speed.

"What happened to your painting?" a low, almost hoarse, voice asked with what sounded like genuine curiosity. 

I looked up, and a blindingly beautiful girl stands above me, hunched over our pathetic little table. My eyes were glued to her arms, which were very muscular. She wore a black tank top, probably to show off her incredible muscles and strength, not to have some gay nerd salivate at the sight of them.

Heat rose to my face, and I silently wondered how long I'd been staring. 

The brilliant response comes: "What."

She laughs, very loudly, before clarifying, "That one with those two anime girlfriends! I like that one. Did you finish it?"

She thought... she thinks I drew anime?! Well, granted, this time it was anime, but no one was supposed to get that from my style! Why does this always happen to me? I'm a good person. I don't deserve this.

But since it was her, and not some teenage boy from my art therapy, I felt it would be rude to correct her. "Oh, uh. I accidentally spilled some paint on it, so I threw it away."

The look of disappointment on her face made me feel really bad, so I added hastily, "But it's still in the trash!"

Wow, real smooth. I'm sure she wants a crumpled up piece of crap with mustard stains all over it. Really classy.

But she must have really like that painting, because she immediately dug it out of the trash and unfolded it. She held it up heroically. 

"Alright! This doesn't look too bad actually! Definitely nothing to throw it away over, especially with how beautiful it is!"

My face flushed at the compliment, but I can tell when I'm being lied to. There's something she wants from me, and I have no idea what it is. She can't really be this perfect.

"Oh, uh..." Even so, she made my heart jump, and my hands made their way to my burning cheeks.

"C-can I keep it?" she asked, a nervous smile playing on her lips. Oh my god.

Not being able to speak, I stared wide-eyed, nodding. 

We stayed like that for a few seconds, awkwardly staring at each other, really odd half-smiles placed unevenly on our faces. It looked really cute on her. 

"Well! Thanks for the sweet new art! I'm gonna hang this on my wall when I get home, definitely!" she said loudly, grinning from ear to ear. 

She ran back to her seat, near the back. Upon getting there, she turns to wave enthusiastically at me, to which I respond to by nodding. 

Stupid. She can't see you nodding from that distance!

I lift my hand up and wave, but she's already chatting away to a skeleton and a cat-like creature.

The smile on my face stays there for a while, and I'm grinning so hard that it hurts. My cheeks and ears are flushed, absolutely red. I can't remember the last time I've felt this happy, and it's all because of one tiny, insignificant interaction with someone entirely out of my league. This time I'm nervous, but in an entirely different way. For the first time, it's a good feeling and I'm not sure I want it to stop.

The butterflies in my stomach are immediately replaced with pure shock when I think over our conversation, and suddenly realize she called the two girls in my painting girlfriends. Girlfriends!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at three in the morning, sorry. But I'm going to try to update very often! I'm on spring break, but afterwards I will still try to update as often as I can!


End file.
